Hermione's Year to Never Forget
by Serenity Loves Sirius
Summary: Hermione goes to teach at Hogwarts with Remus and Sirius. But she still has feelings for Remus since her 3rd year. Remus is looking for his mate. Could Hermione be it? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Criticism is welcome.
1. Time To Meet Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 1: Time to Meet Me!

Hi. My name is Hermione Granger. Yes, I know it's a strange name, sue me. Oh, and I am 21 years old. Anyways, here I am, heading towards my teaching position at Hogwarts. Away from my parents. Sheesh! I mean, I love them to death and everything, but the way they were acting, you would have thought that I was going to be climbing Mount Everest!

Well, here we are. Hogwarts. Just as I remember. I am so glad I accepted this position. I've missed it here.

After I graduated from Hogwarts, I moved to Surrey, British Columbia, Canada. Living an extremely boring life. My annoying little brother (but I love him just the same), Andi, goes to Hogwarts, but I won't be teaching him. He is 6 years younger than me, so he's in his fifth year. My wizard friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were the ones who convinced me to take the position. Although, I believe Sirius Black (who is teaching Charms) and Remus Lupin (who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again because Dumbledore has asked him to come back) are teaching there as well…My best girl friend told me to take the job because I might apparently '_meet someone'_. I know she's talking about Remus because she knows I've had a crush on him since third year.

But the likelihood of Remus wanting to get to know me in that sort of way, let me put it this way, is none to nil.

But, since I'm here at Hogwarts, there might be hope for me yet…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome as well!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home – Sweet – Home.

My suite that I have is amazing! It's so open! And ginormous! AND fully furnished! Which rocks!

When you walk in, the living room is to the left, and when you walk into the living room, the walls are a scarlet color. There's a sofa, two overstuffed chairs, a couple tables and table lamps, and a glass coffee table. If you turn to the right again, you end up in the bedroom. The bed is a queen sized bed, and there is a chair there, and a night table with a lamp. Then to the left, there is a bathroom

If you go back out to the main entrance, turning to the right, there is an office, a guest room. And a laundry room. Back at the entrance, there is a closet to put your cloaks, I guess?

After I got settled, I was reading in the master bedroom when I heard a knock on my portrait. _'Who could that be?'_ I thought to myself.

I opened up the portrait, and standing there, was the hottest, most drop dead gorgeous, sexiest guy in the entire world.


	3. Who's There?

Chapter 3: Who's There?

"Hey Hermione. How are you doing?" Remus Lupin said.

"Huh?" _Smooth move Hermione. Very smart. _"Oh! Umm, I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" _There you go. Now, maybe he won't think that you've lost it._

"I'm good," replied a very amused Remus.

"Um, oh hey, do you want to come in?" I said very flustered, but managed to grind out.

He just kept smiling and chuckling to himself as he replied, "Sure"

_Oh come __**on **__Hermione! You can __**do**__ this! You've fought Deatheaters before, you can have a nice conversation with_ –

"You okay?" he said, interrupting the silent conversation I was having with myself.

_How __**EMBARESSING! **_"Um…yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, so your sure your not busy? 'Cause if you are, I could just leave—

"NO!" He started to look at me with a strange, worried look on his face. _Great. Now you're just going to scare the guy right out of your room! Just try to have a __**normal **__conversation with him for once, without terrifying the guy, __**and without having a conversation with yourself, you dimwit! **_"I'm fine, I just finished getting settled, so I actually had time to myself. But it would be nice to talk to you again, so, it's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'm positive."

Just as I'm going to say something else to my crush – since – third – year, there's another knock on the portrait. Confused, I go and answer it.

"Sirius? Hey! How are you doing? Come on in." I say.

Sirius Black just laughs and replies playfully, "Hey Hermione, I'm fantastic, and sure. Hey Moony" He shouts to Remus.

"Hey Padfoot" Remus laughs back.

"So, I here you are here to take on Potions. Am I correct?" Sirius asks me with a playful glint in his eyes.

I decide to pull his leg. "No, I'm here for the Charms position." I say in a totally strait faced tone, although I'm sure my facial expression gives me away totally, he doesn't notice. But don't worry. I know I can do this with him. I always have fun with him in this way sometimes.

"Hey!"

"She's joking, Padfoot." Remus says defending me while I'm doubled over in laughter.

"What?.....Oh. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Well how would you feel if she said that she was here for Defense Against The Dark Arts? Hmmm?"

"I would have laughed at her joke. Like a normal person?" Remus starts hinting.

"Oh and what am I? Chopped liver??"

"Maybe…."

"Oh, you're going down!" Sirius says and tackles him. They end up with Remus keeping Sirius in a headlock. And me of course, laughing my head off. Typical.

"Say it!" Remus says.

"Never!" Sirius chokes back in a squeaky voice.

They keep at it for another five minutes before an owl swoops down and lands on my shoulder.

And yet they are still totally oblivious.

I take the note that the owl has, and the owl leaves. I read the note, and ATTEMPT to break them apart.

"Guys!"

Nothing.

"GUYS!

Still nothing.

I grab my wand and silence them.

"GUYS!!"

Oh, and what do you know? Lo and behold, they still don't listen. So I petrify them.

"Guys! Listen to me! Dumbledore wants us in his office. Like now!"

I lift the spells, and they FINALLY decide to pay attention to me.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Remus said.

"Yeah, no need to petrify us. We would have listened to you if you just spoke up."

I just sigh.

Boys. Boys will be boys, even if they are trapped in the bodies of two grown men.


End file.
